


小恶魔

by pipapu



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipapu/pseuds/pipapu





	小恶魔

孙杨已经快两个月没见过宁泽涛了，两个月没见自己的男友让他很焦躁，虽然两人每天都会联系，他的包子也每天都甜甜的和他道晚安，但是还是比不上真人啊。

他躺在床上刷微博，搜索了宁泽涛的tag，满屏都是宁泽涛直播时粉嫩可爱的样子，鼓起嘴吹纸牌的样子让他心里痒痒的，带着崇拜看着旁边yif的眼神又让他有点吃味。

孙杨想起那天直播完，宁泽涛和他通电话时兴奋的语气：“杨哥，yif哥哥真的超厉害！变魔术的手势超赞，魔术都超级超级神奇！他还教了我一点技巧，我下次变给你看！”

好吧，我不再是你唯一崇拜的人了。

孙杨把手机丢在一边，把整个人都埋进被子里，手机却在这时震动了一下。

“杨哥，你明晚记得收礼物哦，我给你寄礼物了！”

看着宁泽涛发来的消息，孙杨心中强烈的思念也被抚平了一点。第二天依旧是训练，他想着晚上就会有礼物，训练也变得更加积极，练完教练布置的任务，又去做了几小时的陆上训练，结束训练的时候已经是晚饭时间了，匆匆吃完晚饭，孙杨跑到保安室问有没有他的快递，保安大爷看了他一眼告诉他已经放到他房间里了。

孙杨有点疑惑，不过还是走回宿舍，十月底天黑的早，他回到房间的时候房间里光线很暗，还没来得及开灯就感觉有一个人跳到自己身上，湿热的呼吸打在自己的脖子上弄的他直发痒，下意识的抱住身上的人，手下肌肤对触感让他有点惊讶。

“包子？”孙杨从他跳到身上的时候就发现了是宁泽涛，“你怎么…”

他打开灯，就看见身上的人不着寸缕，光裸的肌肤紧紧贴着他，头发上夹着两个黑色的恶魔的小角，脖子上系着黑色的丝带，孙杨的手托着他的臀部，能感觉到他臀缝里塞了什么东西，应该是一条恶魔的小尾巴。

这样的画面让孙杨一时失语，宁泽涛的脸很红，低着头在他耳边小声说着：“杨哥，万…万圣节快乐！”

孙杨完全忘记了今天是万圣节，毕竟他和宁泽涛向来都不爱过西方节日，不过看着这样诱人的宁泽涛，他微微扬起嘴角：“所以包子把自己打包了送给我当礼物吗？”

“嗯。”怀里的人点点头，小声的应答着。

孙杨笑起来，轻轻把他放到床上，惊讶的发现宁泽涛竟然也在自己的私处绑上了丝带，手轻轻在上面弹了一下，听到宁泽涛小声的呜咽，他走到桌边放下自己的包，又把衣服脱掉，才又一次回到床边，覆上宁泽涛的身子。

“包子，我要拆礼物了。”

孙杨的吻轻轻的隔着丝带落在宁泽涛敏感的脖子上，伸出舌头轻舔，就能得到身下的人细细的颤动，几乎把脖子上的丝带全都浸湿，孙杨才伸出手解开丝带，没有了丝带的直接舔吻让宁泽涛抖得厉害更厉害，他伸出手抱住孙杨的脖子，亲吻着他的脸。

孙杨舔弄了一会宁泽涛的喉结，有一路亲吻着来到他的胸前，轻轻含住一边的凸起，粗糙的舌头碾过乳尖，满意的听到宁泽涛的呜咽声。

“呜，杨哥…杨哥，我冷，抱…抱紧我。”

十月份的北方已经冷了，房间里虽然开了暖气，但孙杨依旧能感觉到宁泽涛的皮肤微微发凉。

“包子，乖，很快就会热起来了。”

孙杨的手摸到宁泽涛的阴茎，几下就解下了丝带，却又把它绕在根部打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，被绑住的感觉让宁泽涛有点难受，在床上扭动了几下就被孙杨按住。

“乖，小恶魔，你今晚可是我的礼物。”

宁泽涛又不安的扭了几下，孙杨的手摸到了他的后面，握住尾巴晃动起来，埋在身体里的那部分也动起来刺激着宁泽涛柔软的内壁，酥麻的感觉从身体内部升起，前面立刻挺立起来。

“啊…嗯啊…杨哥…”

听着宁泽涛的呻吟，孙杨动作的更加剧烈，拿着尾巴模仿着抽插的动作，一遍遍进出宁泽涛的身体，另一只手握着宁泽涛的手带着他来到自己的身下，宁泽涛握住他的阴茎撸动起来，很快两人的东西就碰到了一起，孙杨握住两根一起套弄，被前后夹击的宁泽涛很快就要攀上高潮，但前面被绑住却让他射不出任何东西。

“杨哥…呜，别弄了…”

宁泽涛的声音染上了哭腔，孙杨又撸了几下，一把抽出埋在后面的尾巴，宁泽涛被巨大的快感刺激的浑身一抖，却还是无法射出，沾上泪水的眸子湿漉漉的看着孙杨，讨好的抱着他贴上去亲吻，双腿也环上孙杨的腰轻轻摩擦。

“杨哥，快进来吧…”

软糯的声音让孙杨的眸子也染上了欲望，他一把翻过宁泽涛让他撑在床上，抬起他的臀部，轻轻在穴口舔了几下就伸入一根手指，已经被开拓过的内穴十分柔软，紧紧挤压着孙杨的手指，孙杨舔过宁泽涛好看的背脊，咬住了宁泽涛的耳朵。

“一会就让你舒服。”

低沉的声音带着欲望，宁泽涛抖了一下，把孙杨的手指咬得更紧，孙杨已经伸入了三个手指，在小穴里不停的按压旋转，甚至还弯曲起来，宁泽涛不停的小声呻吟着，却在孙杨碰到了一个凸起时尖叫出来。

孙杨知道那是敏感点，便专心的玩弄着那个地方，宁泽涛的呻吟变得甜腻，身子也抖个不停，湿热的吻落在他的背上，呻吟声变的更大。

小穴里愈发湿润，随着孙杨的动作透明的液体被带出来堆积在穴口，染的整个臀部都亮晶晶的，孙杨的呼吸有些粗重，终于抽出手指，把阴茎抵在穴口。缓缓地推进自己的阴茎，孙杨能感受到小穴里面已经湿的不成样子了，一路畅通无阻的进到最里面，紧致的感觉让他头皮发麻。

调整了一下呼吸孙杨便开始在宁泽涛的身体里大力挞伐起来，每一次都又深又猛，毫不留情的顶在敏感点，逼得小穴吐出更多粘腻的液体。被充满的酸胀感和撞击的酥麻感让宁泽涛说不出话来，小穴里每一条褶皱都被孙杨的大肉棒抚平，毫无缝隙的负距离接触让他只能不停的大声呻吟着，翘着臀部迎合着孙杨的动作，得到更加剧烈的快感。

孙杨握着宁泽涛的腰大力的抽插着，一只手伸到前面抚慰宁泽涛的阴茎，被绑住的地方充血敏感的厉害，只是轻轻的一碰宁泽涛的后面就夹的更紧，孙杨快速的套弄着，让无法射精的宁泽涛那里胀的紫红，孙杨的动作带来的不是抚慰，而是更加甜蜜的痛苦。

“杨哥，杨哥，解开…解开我，我想射…”

被射精欲望折磨的快要消失理智，宁泽涛只能向孙杨寻求帮助，但孙杨却像没听见一般动作的更加厉害，不停的揉捏着肉棒，指尖还不停的摩擦着前段最敏感的小口，那里却只能吐出一点点前液，后面的撞击也愈发的快，次次都碾压过敏感点，让宁泽涛发出更加甜腻的呻吟。

“求你了，求求你杨哥，让我射…”

“很快了，包子我们一起。”

孙杨加快了速度，在宁泽涛体内又抽插了几十下，射出一股股热烫的精液，同时解开前面的丝带，简单的套弄就让宁泽涛也射了出来，孙杨的精液洒在他的敏感点上，他感觉自己五脏六腑都要被烫坏，前后的同时高潮让他眼前发黑，一下晕了过去。

再次醒来时发现自己侧躺在床上，一条腿被孙杨架在肩上，穴口完全打开承受着孙杨的进攻，见他醒了便俯下身来亲他，身下的动作也更厉害，顶的他快要撞到床头，宁泽涛被干的说不出话，只能破碎的呻吟着，很快就又达到高潮，射完精的他浑身发软，又被孙杨抱到怀里坐在他身上，阴茎因为这个角度进的更深，达到了他无法想象的深度，孙杨不停的顶弄，宁泽涛大腿痉挛，觉得自己的后穴快要烧起来，孙杨却像打桩机似的完全没有要射的意思。

“呜啊…不要了…会被玩坏的…”

“不会的，包子你很棒。”

宁泽涛无力的靠在孙杨怀里，只能被动的接受孙杨的操干，激烈的快感让他只能张大嘴呼吸着。

“杨哥…我真的…不行了…”

“求我，求我射给你。”

“呜，求你…求你射给我…啊…”

孙杨的内心得倒极大的满足，猛烈的撞击了几下才射出来，缓缓抽出肉棒，白色的浊液顺着无法闭合的穴口流出来，孙杨把这些液体全抹在宁泽涛的臀部，抱着他去了浴室清洗，手指伸入后穴抠挖的时候宁泽涛小声的嘤咛，又一次勾起孙杨的欲望，抱着他在浴缸里又来了一次，才终于清洗完出来。

换完床单孙杨才抱着宁泽涛躺到床上，宁泽涛累的不行却还是撑着眼皮看他：“杨哥，你今天怎么这么…猛？”

看着有点害羞的宁泽涛，孙杨带着笑亲了一下他的额头：“我们快两个月没见面了，我都禁欲两个月了，你今晚打扮成这样勾引我你说我能不猛吗？”

“其实我也很想你…”宁泽涛害羞的把头埋进孙杨的胸膛。

孙杨又亲了亲他的发梢：“好了，你很累了，快睡吧，晚安，我爱你。”

“我也爱你，晚安！”


End file.
